A Fresh Start
by AJ Maples
Summary: The Last Ship - Set after Season 4 - Tom and Sasha explore what 'a fresh start' really means for them. Thoughts of what happens during their down time between Season 4 and Season 5. New Chapters are coming as I get them written and edited. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Kids! Breakfast!" Tom yelled up the steps to Ashley and Sam. They'd only been home a couple of weeks, but things were starting to feel a little more normal. Tom had taken some time off to be with them, but not before accepting a promotion and new position at the academy, which he would return to in just a few weeks. "Mornin' Dad!" Ashley said, making her way to the table. He was so happy to see her smile again. Sam wasn't far behind, still groggy and half asleep, his "morning, dad..." just barely audible, but said with a smile. They didn't have any big plans for the day, just to spend some quality time together.

Up the street, Sasha's morning started a little differently. She still wasn't sleeping well at night. Nightmares and flashbacks haunting her dreams. Something she was not familiar with. In all she'd been through in her life, she'd never dealt with anything like this. Well, except for the "what if" dreams that plagued her years ago during her time at the academy, after she and Tom had chosen to end their relationship and move on, even though it wasn't what either of them really wanted. It had taken weeks for those dreams to stop after they went their separate ways, but even those didn't compare to these. She tried to relax, and just as she dozed off, a knock at the door startled her awake.

It was Tom. He'd come over to check on her as he had almost every day the last couple of weeks. Deep down he knew she was still struggling, even though she didn't dare let it show. He understood how she felt inside...he'd been in a very similar place not long before. When she opened the door, he could see that she was shaking and immediately felt bad, knowing he had startled her. This time, he didn't wait for her permission to enter like he had the days before, he just walked in and wrapped her in a tight hug. Tom had kept his distance, being around to talk and make sure she was ok, but not pushing anything else. As bad as he wanted to, he knew things had to move slow if there was any chance for them to work out, especially after all they had both been through. This was the first time he decided to take the chance, to not just be there in the room with her, but to hold her. Would she push him away or accept his embrace? He didn't know, but it was a chance he wanted to take.

At first, Sasha didn't know what to do. Tom's embrace was almost enough to push her over the edge and let the dams burst, but she couldn't let him see that side of her. She was strong, she would get through this. But she didn't push him away, she couldn't...a part of her just wasn't that strong, not anymore. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight while pushing the tears back with everything she had. Tom knew she was on edge and was trying to stay strong. He could feel it as he held her. He knew, when she was ready, she would talk to him. For now, he would just be there for her, however she needed him. Sasha didn't realize it before, but in that moment she needed him to hold her. For a moment, a feeling of peace she'd been searching for seemed within reach.

When they finally released each other, Sasha invited him in. She fixed them both a cup of coffee and they sat down, side by side on the couch. In the last couple of weeks, they'd sat just like this several times at different places, but neither saying much of anything. They'd watch the kids play, talk about the weather or how Tom's kids were doing, listen to the birds, or just listen to each others hearts beat. But today was going to be different. Tom was determined to talk, or at least ask that one burning question.

As he sat there beside her, he remembered that day back on the Nathan James, hours after they'd gotten everyone back to safety and patched up, there they both stood on deck, watching the sun set. " _But at least we're getting a fresh start_ " Tom not only talking about America, but them. When she replied " _Fresh start sounds like a good plan_..." before allowing a gentle smile to come across her face, then touching his cheek so tenderly it felt like an angel's touch, he believed that she too believed they were getting another chance, and that, just maybe, this time would be the right time.

Tom looked at Sasha, took a sip of coffee, and inhaled deeply as he sat his cup down. "I was wondering," Tom said, hesitating just a bit before he continued... "would you like to go out for dinner tonight? Just the two of us? Danny and Kara said the kids could hang out with them. I think they like the idea of having someone else there to entertain Frankie for a little while." Sasha giggled at the thought, but knew he was probably right. She sat quiet for a few minutes, rubbing her fingers across her cup. He couldn't read her face and started to worry maybe he shouldn't have asked that question. After what seemed like an eternity, Sasha sat down her cup and took a deep breath…


	2. Chapter 2

"I would love to" Sasha said quietly, while allowing a faint smile to spread across her face. Tom exhaled, not realizing he'd been holding his breath. He gave her a smile back, and they went back to just sitting side by side, drinking their coffee. Just being in each others company was comforting. Tom could see his kids riding their bikes up and down the road with other kids from the neighborhood, so he knew he was ok to spend a little more time with her. Sasha sat there in the middle of the couch, holding her cup. Tom could tell she was still shaking a little. He gently placed his arm around her shoulders, letting her know he was there. She contemplated getting up or maybe scooting over, not sure she was ready for that, but the feeling of comfort that flooded her told her not to move.

After about an hour of just sitting together on the couch, enjoying each others company, Tom decided it was time to get up. "I probably need to go, hang out with the kids for a bit." Tom told Sasha as he slowly moved his arm from her shoulders. He needed to go spend some time with the kids before their dinner later that evening. As Sasha walked him to the door, Tom told her to be ready and he would pick her up at 7pm. Her smile let him know she would be ready to go. As he walked down her steps, he looked back to see Sasha standing in the doorway, with a look of wonder in her eyes. Her blue eyes looked just a little brighter than he'd seen in a while. She was no longer shaking when he left, having calmed down almost immediately when he'd put his arm around her. He smiled and nodded at her as he took the last step. Sasha smiled back, slowly closing the door behind her as he walked down the road.

Sasha allowed herself to relax back on the couch as she thought about the words spoken that evening almost a month ago on the ship... _a fresh start._

It wasn't long before she found herself slipping in and out of a dream. Soon, she was sound asleep, dreaming of the one who truly had her heart. She ended up sleeping for several hours. It was the most sound sleep she had had in months.

When she woke, it was nearly 3 in the afternoon. She couldn't believe she had slept that long, but for the first time, she felt rested. She welcomed the feeling, however knew she had to get up. She still had a few things to do before getting ready for dinner that night. As she got up from the couch, she couldn't help but think of Tom's arm around her earlier. She wondered if he could feel how tense she was, or how she immediately relaxed with his touch. She shook her head, determined to get some things done, without letting her mind wander too much.

Tom had taken the kids to the park for the afternoon. He met up with Danny and Kara, who would take Ashley and Sam home with them after playing at the park for a bit. "How's Sasha doing?" Kara asked Tom, hoping he'd give her a better answer than just 'ok.'

"She's ok. She seemed a little shakey this morning, I think I may have startled her when I knocked on the door, but she calmed down after a cup of coffee." Tom decided to give her a little more of an answer this time. After all, she was keeping his kids for him for the night.

As they sat watching the kids play, they all knew the world they were in now definitely wasn't the world they once knew. They were all hoping for that fresh start, a safe place to raise their kids, a world that didn't have to know the hell they'd all been through to save humanity.

At 5 o'clock, Tom gave his kids a big hug and told them to be good and to help Kara and Danny out however they could. They promised they would and with a smile Ashley told Tom, "Go have fun Daddy. You deserve it." Tom was amazed at just how much Ashley had grown even over the last few weeks.

Her hair was fixed. Make up on. As she stood in front of the mirror, the woman she saw staring back at her wasn't the same one that had been there for the last year. She wasn't sure what had changed. She was definitely slimmer, but being on the brink of a famine will do that to anyone. There was something else, she just couldn't place her finger on it. She smiled at the woman in the mirror. For a moment, she thought just maybe she could see a glimmer of hope in those blue eyes staring back at her.

Sasha looked at the clock. It was 6:30 and she still hadn't decided what to wear. Not that she had much to choose from, but she wanted to look perfect tonight. She finally decided on a black dress that probably showed too much skin, too much cleavage for sure, but she didn't care. After her nap earlier, she woke up with a new feeling, a feeling of confidence, comfort, happiness. Things she hadn't felt in a long time. Is that what had changed? Did all this come from her nap? Her morning with Tom? She didn't know, but she was going to embrace it as long as she could. She desperately wanted to put the last few weeks behind her.

Tom looked at the clock. 6:45. He knew he needed to make his way towards Sasha's house. He stopped in front of the mirror again. Was he dressed ok? He hadn't been on a real date since Darien. He felt like he was shaking a little, but brushed it off. As he walked down the street, he thought surely he wasn't nervous about this. They'd been through so much together, they had been together all those years ago. This wasn't anything new, it was just a new beginning. A _fresh start._ But when he knocked on her door, he felt it. He was nervous, worried where the night would lead, afraid he'd asked her out sooner than she was ready, SO many questions and fears raced through his mind. However, the minute Sasha opened her door, all that melted away.

There in front of him, stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her bright blue eyes shining in a way he hadn't seen in years. Her long, dark hair flowing past her shoulders. He swallowed hard and tried to regain his composure as he realized the dress she was wearing showed more of her than he'd seen since their time at the academy. Tom just stood there, unsure of his next move, when he heard that clear confident voice that he was so familiar with. "Are we going to just stand here all night, or are we going to go eat?" Sasha's words bringing him back to the here and now. He gave her a smile and held out his hand. She took it as she started walking towards him. When she stood close enough for her smell to invade his nose, she planted a light kiss on his cheek followed by the words, "let's go." Tom could only smile.

As they walked towards Tom's truck, a smile grew across her face. She finally recognized the feeling she felt earlier when looking at herself in the mirror. The strong, independent, determined, confident woman she had always known herself to be, some even calling her a total badass, was still there. After everything she'd been through, it would be expected to hit a point where all hope seemed lost, to crack under the pressure. She was only human after all. But that same strong Sasha was still there, and she could see her again. A glimmer of hope that everything would be just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

That night at dinner, they reminisced on the past, talked about mutual friends they had known, and wondered where they were today, _if_ they had managed to survive the virus. Sasha shared how she had met her husband and how she was sent to Asia as soon as they'd returned from their honeymoon, making that day she boarded the plane the last day she would see her husband. She wouldn't deny that she missed him and she had loved him dearly, but she always knew in the back of her mind there was only one person who held her heart completely. In a way, they couldn't believe here they were, years later, back in each other's lives. A place neither were sure they'd ever be again, especially the way things had played out almost 18 months ago when Tom walked away from the Nathan James, away from _her_. They spent the evening enjoying each other's company, good food, and a glass of wine. After they finished supper they walked around town, hand in hand, neither willing to let the other go. Both comfortable just being there with the other. The time went by faster than they ever imagined. When it was time to head home, as they headed towards Tom's truck, the look they each gave the other was one of calm uncertainty. Where would the rest of the evening take them… each to their own homes, or home together? Did they really want to go home alone? Back to the quiet of their own homes, back to the nightmares that haunted their dreams? We're they ready for what could happen if they went home together? They both knew with the chemistry between them, it was only a matter of time before their time spent alone would cross that line, would lead to what they both wanted deep down so badly it hurt. However, as bad as they wanted it, were they truly ready for it?

Tom pulled up outside Sasha's house. For a moment, they just sat there in his truck in silence. It took Sasha a moment to break the silence, but as she was getting out of the truck, she turned back to Tom and asked, "Would you like to come in?" a hint of hesitation heard in her voice, but only because she was afraid he might say no. "I would love to." came Tom's answer, allowing her to breathe a sign of relief. They walked up the steps together, Sasha slowly unlocked the door, and as she entered the house, Tom could only stand there, watching as she walked in. That dress had lead his mind to wander on more than one occasion that evening, and now it was doing it again. Tom knew she had gone the extra mile to make sure she looked her best. He stood in the door and watched as she walked across the room. When suddenly she turned around and saw he hadn't entered, she felt a tug at her heart, but before she could think anything of it, he walked in and shut the door behind him. Sasha turned to continue walking into the kitchen, but she couldn't help but allow a smile to creep across her face. She knew he had been standing there, watching her walk across the room. She could feel his eyes on her nearly every step of the way.

Sasha made her way into the kitchen, finding a bottle of wine in the fridge and grabbing a couple of glasses from the cabinet. When she turned around, there stood Tom on the other side of the bar. The sight of him startling her just a bit. He took the bottle from her and poured them both a glass. He handed her a glass and placed the cork back into the bottle. Together they went and sat down on the couch, close but not touching. As Sasha took a sip of the cool wine, Tom tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, out of her face. When she looked at him, giving him a gentle smile, she couldn't help but feel that familiar feeling deep within. A feeling of peace, comfort, desire, longing for him to touch her. However, the night was still young and Sasha didn't know where it was heading. All she could do was enjoy the moment, embrace that peaceful feeling that rushed over her. Whatever was to come, whatever happened between them, she had to believe it was surely meant to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Open honesty… That was what Sasha was hoping for from him.

As they sat, continuing their conversations from earlier, they enjoyed being in each other's company. After a while, Sasha realized she wasn't tuned in completely to what Tom was saying. All night they'd talked about anything and everything, but both had avoided the elephant in the room. It wasn't long before Sasha had finished her first glass of wine. Tom went to get the bottle from the kitchen and poured her another. As he handed her the glass, she opened her mouth and let the words pour out… "When you left, you broke me." Her words as big of a shock to her as they were to Tom. She didn't know if it was the wine talking or what, but as she tried to apologize, Tom interrupted her. "I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say. For a moment they sat there in silence. All Tom could do was lower his head. Sasha spoke first. "I understand why. I didn't then, but I do now. Especially now." Her words spoken with a tenderness to them he could feel within. She placed her hands on his, just as Tom had done that night after she'd nearly blown Giorgio's head off, before speaking again. "But I didn't know then. I didn't understand how you could just walk away from everyone. From ME." They sat there, holding hands for a moment before Tom found the words to continue.

"I didn't like who I had become. I saw a side of me I didn't ever want to see. I crossed a line and I didn't see a way back. I was no longer who the crew needed as a leader. I couldn't be who you needed me to be." Tom trying his best to explain to Sasha why he left. Sasha could hear his voice cracking. Looking back on that day, he knew how bad he'd hurt everyone on board the Nathan James, but he never really realized how badly he'd hurt the one he cared about the most… Sasha. "I never meant to hurt you, but I didn't know how to go on." Sasha just listened to him. When a moment came where it was silent, she spoke again. "I know. I understand now. I didn't get it then, and it killed me. I was crushed. But I really do understand now." She squeezed his hands just a bit tighter.

"When I met you guys in Sardinia and realized you had moved on, I was saddened, but knew I had done it to myself. When Fletcher did what he did you us, to you, I wanted so bad to hold you, to let you know I was there for you. But I knew you needed your space." Sasha lowered her face. She didn't want to think about Fletcher, what he'd done to the crew, to her. How he could just turn on them like that. It still wasn't much comfort to her knowing that he had sacrificed himself to try to make things right, either. "Guess we have both made some bad decisions, haven't we?" It was all she could say, keeping her face down. After a moment, she raised her head, their eyes locking onto each other.

As they sat there, looking into each other's eyes, it was as though they were reading the hidden stories within the other. They realized they'd both come to a point of total understanding of what each other had been through. Tom raised his hand to Sasha's face, with a touch so gentle it sent a shiver through her body. Before they knew it, they were leaning into each other, their lips meeting for the first time since the day Tom left her in his cabin on the Nathan James. The kiss, so tender yet so passionate. They wrapped their arms around each other, allowing themselves to get lost in the kiss.

Suddenly, Sasha pulled back. Breathing heavily, still touching, staring into each others eyes. Tom spoke first. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you…" Sasha interrupted "NO. Don't be sorry." She smiled at Tom, wanting to make sure he knew everything was ok. "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. I'll be right back." Tom wondered if he should leave, but the smile on her face told him that she expected him to be there when she returned.

Sasha went into her room, shutting the door behind her. Leaning on the door to catch her breath, she tried to grasp what had just happened. That kiss was SO much more than any they'd ever shared before. So much more emotion, more connection, more tenderness, more desire than all those kisses they'd shared in the past. She had told herself if this was going to be, they had to move slow, and this was not slow. As she pulled her thoughts together, she slid out of her dress and into some comfortable pants and a Navy t-shirt. She wanted to be able to relax with Tom and just be with him, but deep down she longed for that feeling she remembered from the academy. When they did everything that could've ended both of their careers, immediately. _"_ _That time will come Sasha!"_ she told herself. She wasn't sure what would happen when she returned to Tom on the couch, but she knew what she wanted. She took a deep breath and headed back to the living room.

Tom was sitting on the couch, his shoes off and shirt untucked, when Sasha sat down beside him. She sat down closer than before, took his arm and wrapped it around her. She turned on the TV, snuggled up next to him, and leaned up to give him a tender kiss on the cheek. His eyes wide, looking at her with wonder. "This is what I want." Sasha told Tom. "To be here, in your arms." As she pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over her, she embraced the feeling of peace and comfort she felt at that very moment. "Ok. Hanging on the couch watching TV it is." Tom said with a smile as he pulled Sasha closer to him, making it clear he wanted, and needed, that too. It wasn't long before they were both sound asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun came through the front window, waking them both from a very deep sleep, neither could help but look at the other. The looks on their faces giving so much away, yet still hiding their darkest secrets. It was still early, but they'd spent the entire night together in each other's arms and felt more at peace, and rested, than they had in probably years. Sasha stood up, stretched, and made her way to the kitchen. "Would you like some breakfast?" she asked, a smile on her face. "I would love some." was Tom's reply. He stood from the couch to stretch himself, and made his way towards the kitchen, never taking his eyes off her. Sasha gathered the things she needed from the cabinet, then opened the fridge and sat the food on the counter, but when she turned around, there stood Tom, just like the night before, but this time she wasn't startled. She just smiled and went around him to begin breakfast. "Would you like some help?" Tom asked, with a good feeling of what her answer would be. She still had that stubborn independence that he'd fell in love with many years ago. "No. I can handle this. Besides, it's fun fixing breakfast for more than one person." Sasha said with a smile. She hadn't fixed breakfast for more than one since her honeymoon. A time that seemed so far in the past, yet the feelings of the present morning didn't even compare to that time of her life.

As she put the toast in the toaster and began cooking the eggs, Tom just sat at the bar, staring at her. There in front of him stood the most beautiful woman he was sure he'd ever seen, even in her sweatpants and tshirt. How had he come so close to throwing it all away? Letting the one woman he had ever truly loved whole heartedly slip through his hands. Yes, he loved Darien and missed her tremendously, but deep down he knew Sasha held a piece of his heart. She always had. Tom knew he had messed things up in the past, but he had every intention to do things right, now that they had been given yet another chance.

Sasha placed a plate in front of him, startling him from his thoughts. "Something on your mind, Captain?" Sasha asked with a chuckle. "No. Just watching you." It was all he could say, but the smile on his face gave away that there was more on his mind than he was saying. They sat down and ate their breakfast together. It was a nice 'normal' moment, something they hadn't shared before.

When they'd both finished eating, Sasha stood and took their plates to the sink. She could feel Tom come up behind her, bringing their glasses to the sink also. She stopped at the sink as Tom came up behind her, reaching around to set the glasses down. Sasha turned around, standing face to face to the one man who held her heart. She just looked at him, a smile on her face, deep down longing for him to touch her. As if he could read her mind, he raised his hand to her cheek, touching her so tenderly she felt chills rush down her spine. A sensation she had not felt in years. Not even her late husband could send chills racing like that. She closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply, her heart beginning to race. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers, his arms wrapping around her.

She couldn't stop herself this time. She threw her arms around him and allowed his tongue to invade her mouth. With a deep passionate kiss, he held her tighter. Sasha could feel the desire building within her. She knew she needed to stop, but she didn't want to. As Tom lifted her onto the counter, his hands making their way under her shirt and up her back, all she could do was let go. Let go of everything that was holding her back. She couldn't stop it no matter how hard she tried.

Tom also knew he shouldn't take things this far, but he didn't want to stop. A part of him had longed for this moment since he had landed in New China and she walked up to him at Peng's mansion. The desire only grew when she kissed him in his cabin after they'd made it through the minefield. That desire now ran so very deep within him, and he knew she could feel it too. He wasn't able to stop, no matter how hard he tried.

After a moment, their lips separated, but they didn't let go of each other. Breathing heavily and their heads leaning against the other, they just stared into each other's eyes. An unspoken question lingered.

Should they?

Should they take that chance? Cross that line?

It wasn't long before Tom knew Sasha's answer...


	6. Chapter 6

Sasha slowly slid down off the counter. Tom was not taking his eyes off hers, unsure of what her next move was going to be. Should he have done that? Should he have gone this far? She grabbed his hand and looked longingly into his eyes for what seemed like forever. She knew her next move could lead to so much pain if things didn't work out, but she ached to be touched by him, to be held in his arms, to feel his skin against hers. Oh how badly she wanted that kiss to continue, his touch to continue. She wanted it all to continue so much it almost caused her physical pain. She couldn't hold back anymore. She couldn't keep fighting herself, what her heart wanted. She'd stayed strong all these years, followed the rules when they were on the Nathan James, but having him here, in her kitchen, no rules hanging over their heads, and Tom obviously wanting her as much as she wanted him, was enough to break down that wall. And that wall went crashing with a powerful force. She took a step past him, not letting go of his hand. When she felt him standing still, she looked back at him. As a tender smile spread across his face, he simply said "are you sure?" Without hesitation, she placed her hand on his neck, gently kissed him on the cheek, and whispered "I'm sure." She squeezed his hand tighter and slowly led him to her bedroom, Tom closing the door behind him.

They wasted no time continuing that passionate kiss from the kitchen. Within moments, their clothes were off, thrown across the room. Tom had laid Sasha down on her bed, him on top of her, his hands exploring every inch of her body. Suddenly, Sasha cried out as he entered her, a cry of pure pleasure that sent them both on a physical and emotional roller coaster ride. Their bodies pressed together as they both went to a place so familiar yet so foreign.

Several hours had passed and still they laid in the bed, tangled in each other's arms, but not saying a word. Sasha had her head on Tom's chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating. Tom could feel her heart rapidly beating against his chest, almost mimicking his racing heart. Neither of them wanted to get up. The feel of the other's body pressed against their own felt like home. It was a feeling they both remembered well. They wanted to stay wrapped in each other's arms all day, but knew they would eventually have to get up. For now, they took in every moment, every breath, every heartbeat, every touch. They knew they'd crossed that line, and it was ok. Their hearts were full, comforted being held by the other. How they had both longed to be right here, just like this, so many times in the years since the academy. Life had other plans for them at the time, but now, now seemed to be their time. They'd been given a fresh start.

Tom looked at the clock beside the bed. It was almost 3pm. They'd been in bed all morning and half the afternoon, but it was time to get up. Tom didn't want to wake her, so he gently tried to move out from under her. As he looked down at Sasha's face, he smiled remembering how their morning had started. He leaned over and kissed Sasha's head, waking her. She raised up and smiled up at him. They shared another kiss before climbing out of bed.

"I'm sure I need to go get the kids picked up. Danny and Kara have probably had their fill for one night, and I'm sure they're starting to wonder if I've gotten lost." Tom said as he put on his clothes. Sasha just sat on the edge of the bed, sliding her t-shirt over her head. She knew he was right, but a part of her didn't want him to leave. It wasn't like he would be far away. He lived right down the street now. "You know, they'll be asking questions." Sasha said teasingly. However, as they looked at each other, they could easily read the questioning look on the other's face.

They both knew they had crossed a line. Not that it was a bad thing, but now they really had to figure out how to move forward. Where would their relationship go from here? What would he tell the kids? Lots of questions, and no current answers. As her mind began to wander a bit and her smile started to fade, her thoughts were interrupted by Tom, speaking as if he was reading her mind. "Don't worry. We'll figure all this out, things will be ok, and we'll tell the kids when the time is right. We will be fine, and we will be together." Sasha's smile letting Tom know, even though she was a little scared, she trusted him with her entire heart. They would figure this out, together. Deep inside, she was excited for this new journey.


	7. Chapter 7

That night played over and over in Tom and Sasha heads over the next week. They continued their daily routines, but there was a difference in the atmosphere between them. It was much more relaxed than ever before. When Tom would come over in the mornings to check on Sasha, he wouldn't wait for an invitation to come in. He would just give her a gentle kiss on the cheek and walk right on in. Sasha didn't mind at all. She really enjoyed his presence, especially since she was still having regular nightmares. It reassured her that things would be ok. However, she wasn't ready to talk to Tom about them, so when he would ask how she slept, she would just say she slept great.

Tom's week had been filled with getting the kids settled into a new school and getting ready to start his new job in a few weeks. He wanted to make the most of his time off, knowing this new job would take all of his free time during the day. He hoped he would have the evenings off to spend with the kids, and with Sasha. Oh, how he wanted to be one big happy family. He could see them all being in one house, together, but he knew he had to keep things slow.

That morning, after getting the kids off, Tom went to see Sasha. She was outside sitting in the porch swing when she saw him coming. "Good morning." Tom said with a smile, coming up the steps. "Good morning to you," Sasha replied. As he approached the swing where Sasha sat, he asked "I was wondering, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" a smile on his face. Sasha jokingly replied, "What's the catch?" Tom sat down beside Sasha, put his arm around her, and after a moment of hesitation replied "No catch. I just want the kids to get to know you better. And, I'd like to tell them that you and I..." He paused a moment, trying to read her face before he continued, "I'd like them to know that we are seeing each other, as more than just friends." Sasha kept her head down but she couldn't hide the smile that was creeping across her face. She knew the time to tell the kids would come, and soon, but a part of her liked what they had, exactly the way it was. Tom, waiting on her answer, just pulled her closer. "You know, we need to tell them. They'll be happy for us. Really." Sasha looked up, revealing her smile. "I know. Tonight sounds like a good plan." They both sat back, relaxing in the swing, enjoying each other's company.

That evening, Sasha showed up a few minutes early. As she entered, Ashley and Sam ran to her to give her a big welcoming hug. Something Sasha wasn't expecting. As she approached Tom and gave him a hug, she said "Did you tell them to do that?" Tom chuckled, "No ma'am I did not. That was all them. I think they already know." Tom winked at Sasha. They shared a quick kiss while the kids weren't looking, and just smiled at each other. Sasha went into the kitchen to help Tom finish supper. He had become quite the cook lately. Everything smelled so good. She asked Tom where the dishes were so she could help set the table. As Tom came across the kitchen, he stood right behind her, breathing on her neck as he reached up to open the cabinet door. He knew that would get her stirred up, and oh was he right. Sasha had chills running down her back, but knew there was nothing she could do about it. She was sure he was doing this on purpose, with the kids in the next room, knowing what it would do to her, knowing she was helpless to reply the way she wanted to. She just closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When he moved, there was a big grin across his face. All she could do was roll her eyes at him and continue getting the dishes from the cabinet.

After dinner, everyone was hanging out in the living room. The kids were playing a game on the TV where they could all watch and everyone was laughing and having a good time. Tom and Sasha were setting on the couch, watching the kids play and have fun. Suddenly Tom wasn't liking the space between him and Sasha, so he grabbed her and pulled her over to him. She let out a scream of laughter, not immediately comprehending what was going on. The kids joined in the laughter as they saw their dad and Sasha in a heap on the couch. When everyone calmed down, Tom asked Ashley and Sam to come sit down for a moment. Sasha scooted back to her original spot on the couch. She knew this was the moment. How would they react? Would they be as happy as they had been all evening while they were hanging out? She was about to find out.

"Ashley. Sam. There's something I want to tell you guys." The kids sat there, listening to their dad, a look of concern growing on their faces. Sam spoke first "Are you leaving on the ship again?" he asked, his voice cracking. "No. Nothing like that Sam. I told you. I took a job at the academy. I'm not going anywhere." Sam and Ashley both looked relieved. "Then what is it daddy?" Asked Ashley.

"I wanted to tell you..." Toms voice a little hesitant as he looked over at Sasha at the other end of the couch. Her reassuring smile giving him the push he needed. "Sasha and I, we are more than just friends. We are seeing each other." Ashley and Sam looked at Tom, then at each other, before laughter rang out again. Tom and Sasha both confused just stared at the kids and each other. Finally, Ashley spoke up. "Dad, really? We thought you guys had been seeing each other since we came home!" And with that, everyone laughed, Tom hugging his kids before leaning over to Sasha and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "See, I told you it would be ok." Tom told her, a smile appearing on both of their faces.

They spent the rest of the evening just hanging out. All together, in Tom's living room, just like a family would. Ashley and Sam included Sasha in everything they talked about or did. She was like family anyways, but with the official announcement that their dad was seeing Sasha, and the happiness they'd seen in him, especially in the last week, they knew without a doubt that this was a good thing. They missed their mom tremendously and knew Sasha would never take her place. Sasha would _never_ try to take Darien's place. But it was comforting to Ashley and Sam, who were growing up way too fast and wise beyond their years, that their dad was happy with Sasha. And that made them happy.


	8. Chapter 8

After a while everyone had piled on the couch to watch TV together. Before they knew it, Tom and Sasha each had a child asleep on their laps. For a moment, they just sat there, eyes on each other, enjoying the quiet. For that moment, all was right and all the fears and demons from the past left their minds. For the first time, they realized what life could be like if this worked out. Both of them were smiling at each other, realizing they were letting their thoughts wander a little too much. Finally Tom spoke. "We should get these kids up to bed." Tom got up easily as to not wake Sam and took him up first. He was almost too big for him to carry, but Tom was determined to do it as long as he could. When he came back down, Sasha was helping lead a very sleepy Ashley up the stairs. Sasha continued to help her to bed, then tucked her in. In a very sleepy barely audible voice, Ashley asked, "Sasha, will you marry my dad some day? I love seeing him so happy." At that moment, Sasha was thankful the lights were out, as tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheek. What could she say? She couldn't say no, it would break Ashley's heart. And if she was being totally honest, she didn't want to say no, as she knew her heart's desire was to one day marry Tom. As she tucked Ashley's hair behind her ears, Sasha chose her words carefully to reply to that question. "I don't know what the future holds for us, I never do, but I would love to marry your dad someday." Sasha winked at Ashley, both of them smiling. Ashley sat up and gave Sasha a hug. "I miss my mom so much, but I know she would be happy you are in our lives, and helping us take care of our dad." At that moment, the tears flowed freely. She couldn't help it. All the love she had felt for Tom, she was beginning to feel for his kids too. She had always wanted kids, but had started to think her time was gone. If Sam and Ashley were the kids she was meant to have, she would love them with all she had. She could never replace Darien, but she would be there for them the best she could.

As Sasha came out of Ashley's room, there stood Tom at the top of the steps. He immediately knew she'd been crying. Her eyes were red and teary. "Are you ok?" He asked, the worry in his voice very apparent. "I'm fine. Really, I am." Sasha said with a smile. "You have an amazing, caring little girl in there. She's too smart for her own good." Pausing for a minute, putting her hand on Tom's face. "She reminds me a lot of her daddy." Tom just tilted his head into her hand and looked into Sasha's eyes. The look on her face that was obviously wet with tears was one he wasn't sure he'd ever seen before. It showed her reaction to something, but what. This was something new. Something he'd never seen before. What was it? He couldn't place his finger on it at the moment. Sasha could tell he was trying to read her. She took his hand and led him back downstairs. As they reached the bottom of the steps, Sasha went towards the kitchen to help clean up what was left over from supper. When the last dish was put away, Tom slowly moved in behind her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight, and softly kissing her neck. "So, do you want to tell me what that little conversation with Ashley was all about?" Sasha smiled as Tom spun her around to face him. "Not really, but I promise, it is nothing for you to worry about." Her smirky answer lighting a fire in Tom. He had always loved this sassy side of her back at the academy, even the stubborn sassy side he saw on the Nathan James. He knew something had struck a nerve with her, and he was determined to get her to tell him.

As they stood there face to face, they slowly leaned in to kiss. This time, it was a slow passionate kiss. One so full of love, comfort, understanding. When they pulled apart, Sasha told Tom, "I better be getting home. It's late." Her smile telling Tom she didn't really want to leave, but she wasn't sure how her staying there, with the kids upstairs would look when everyone got up in the morning. "Please stay. The kids know. They are ok with it." Tom replied. Sasha knew deep in her heart that he was right. After a moments pause, she took a deep breath and replied, "Ok. I'll stay." She didn't really want to go home. The nightmares still haunting her every night. The only sound sleep she had gotten was the night he'd stayed at her place. Hopefully, she would get some good sleep tonight, too.


	9. Chapter 9

Tom and Sasha sat back down on the couch, Sasha scooting in as close to Tom as she could. She loved being close to him, the contact between them making her feel so comfortable and peaceful. Tom couldn't let his question go unanswered, so after a few minutes of enjoying the quiet, he broke the silence. "Sasha, something bothered you when you were talking to Ashley earlier. Please, tell me what it is." Sasha sat with her glass of wine, unsure of what to say. In one swift drink, she finished her glass, leaned up to sit it down on the table, and turned to face Tom. "I don't know how to tell you what she told me. It was so personal, so honest, so special." She could feel the tears building, but she pushed them back the best she could. "Tom, she told me how much she missed her mom." Tom lowered his head as he thought about Darien. He knew the kids missed her. As his thoughts wandered into thinking maybe this _was_ all too fast, Sasha continued. "But Tom, that's not all. She told me she knew her mom would be happy that I was here, helping them take care of you." Tom raised his head, his eyes meeting Sasha's and his thoughts of this being too fast disappearing. Tom took her hand and smiled, noticing that her eyes were filling with tears again. Tom said "And..." knowing there was more. He could see it in her eyes. Sasha couldn't decide if she wanted to tell him what else Ashley had asked, but before she knew it, the words were rolling out of her mouth. "Ashley also asked me something else..." Sasha paused a moment before continuing. "Her exact words were 'Will you marry my dad some day? I love seeing him so happy.'" Sasha just looked at Tom. His eyes wide, burning with wonder at what Sasha's answer was. "What did you say?" He choked out, still shocked that Ashley had asked her that question, a question that made her seem even older than she was. Sasha smiled then quickly replied, "I told her no, what did you expect!?" However, when she saw the shocked look on Tom's face, she could only hold her laughter for a moment. He looked a little relieved when she started laughing. When she caught her breath, she said, "Tom relax, I told her I didn't know what the future held between us. I _never_ know what the future holds for us. But, that if the time came, I would love to marry her dad, someday." Tom's eyes lit up at that answer. "Really?" He asked, not sure if he'd heard her correctly, or if his mind was playing tricks on him. "Really, Tom. I don't know what our future holds, but I do know we are back in each other's lives. _Again_. And this time everything seems to be working out for us. Really, Tom. I told her I would love to." The tenderness to her voice, the softness of her hands in his, the reassurance in her words. All Tom could do was smile the biggest smile that had been on his face in years. Sasha had wondered if she should have told him all that, but her thoughts soon disappeared when in one quick swoop, Tom had laid Sasha back on the couch, placing himself on top of her. Before either of them knew it, they were lost in each others embrace.

After a moment, Tom stopped. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling at her. Sasha looked at him, confused. She did not want him to stop. He looked at her with questioning eyes. Finally, he broke the silence. "So, is that a yes?" Sasha's eyes were wide open, staring at Tom. "What? Yes to WHAT?" She almost screamed at him. Tom laughed as he sat up. Pulling Sasha up to him, holding her in his lap. Suddenly the look on his face turned serious. "Sasha, what Ashley said, what she asked you… I know we said we would move slow, but the truth is I don't want to live without you anymore. I've screwed up so many times over the years, and I don't want to screw this up. I want everything to be right for a change. Sasha, I want you in my life, in my children's lives. Forever. Will you marry me? Someday…hopefully soon."

Sasha couldn't believe what she was hearing. She smiled and rolled her eyes at the same time. Was he really asking her to marry him? "Tom, I… I… I don't know what to say." Tears filled her eyes, a smile on her face. She worried maybe they were moving too fast, but the desire to be Tom's wife burned within her. Tom took her by the hands, almost pleading "Say yes. Please, say yes. I don't want to live this life, this life that's been turned upside down and inside out more times than I can count, without you by my side. I love you, more than you will ever know. So please, say yes."

Sasha had never been one to let her emotions get the best of her, but at this moment, she was loosing the battle. With tears rolling down her cheeks, she placed her hands on Tom's face where she felt tears rolling down his cheeks as well. With the biggest smile Tom had seen in years across her face, Sasha gave him a tearful, joyful answer. "YES! Yes, I will marry you! Nothing would make me happier!"

They sat there in each other's arms, holding the other so very tight, doing something neither had ever done in front of the other...cry. It was mostly tears of joy, but both were pained with the reality of where life had taken them to get to this point. They'd both lost a spouse in the pandemic. Both had been through hell to survive. Neither could believe this moment had come. A moment they had both dreamed about since their days at the academy. Dreams they both had buried deeply, never expecting them to come true.


	10. Chapter 10

After a few moments of just holding each other, Tom spoke with a smile on his face. "Let's go to bed." They both got up, turned off the lights and headed to Tom's bedroom. As Sasha shut the door behind her, all she could do was stare at the man in front of her taking off his shirt. He was very different than the man she remembered from the academy, yet in many ways exactly the same. He was older, his hair was grayer, and the years had put many scars on his body. Especially the last few years, when he'd fought with all he had to save America, to save all of humanity. Yet, his gentle touch, his tender passionate kisses, the way he held her, they were all exactly the same as she remembered from all those years ago. When Tom turned around, he saw Sasha just standing at the door, staring. Slowly he walked over to her, stopping just in front of her. He raised his hand to her face and touched her cheek so tenderly. Taking Sasha by surprise, in one quick move, he moved his hand to the back of her neck, wrapping his other hand around her waist, and pulled her in for a kiss. Sasha threw her hands around his neck and melted into his arms. His smell invading her nose, his hands exploring their way up her back. Before she knew it, Tom had lifted her up and taken her to the bed.

Tom slowly undressed Sasha, taking in every inch of her beauty. He immediately noticed how there were several scars across her body that weren't there when they were together at the academy. He couldn't help but wonder how many of them were due to choices he had made when they were first back on the Nathan James together. Slowly he began kissing every scar across her body, in his own way apologizing for everything he had done to her. Sasha was so overwhelmed at the sensation but all she could do was lay there and enjoy the torturous pleasure. When she couldn't take it any longer, she grabbed Tom's face in her hands and pulled him up to her face. Staring into his eyes, she tried to read what was on his mind. Tom closed his eyes, then opened them, looking deep into her eyes. "You know, I haven't had anyone in my bed, here at home, since Darien died." Tom paused for a moment, the sadness apparent in his eyes. "But I can't tell you, out of all those years she was in my bed, how many times a part of me wished it was you lying next to me. Yes, a part of me is ashamed of that, but, I never could change how I felt. No matter how hard I tried." Tom's confession causing a mixture of feelings for Sasha. "I know, and you will probably always carry that guilt with you. I do." He words telling Tom that she had been in the same emotional situation with her husband. "But you can't beat yourself up for that, not now. Darien knew how much you loved her. She knew you risked your life to save them. You DID save them, Tom. And, I think Ashley is right. Darien wouldn't want you to sit around and feel sorry for yourself. She would want you to be happy."

Sasha paused for a moment before she continued. "And the crazy part of all this, I'm here now. We are together. We have our second chance, our fresh start." Slowly Sasha kissed Tom. The kisses they shared so gentle, so caring. Before long the passion grew between them, their desire for each other reaching unimaginable heights. It didn't take long before Sasha had completely undressed Tom and pulled him on top of her to continue the kiss. Sasha was thrown into a whirlwind of ecstasy as Tom thrust himself into her. "Tom!..." His emotion, his actions, she could tell he needed her as much as she needed him. As soon as she said his name, he put his lips to hers, kissing her with pure passion like never before. That night, they completely lost themselves in each other, time and time again, until they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasha rolled over and looked at the clock. It was just after 3am and for some reason she was unable to go back to sleep. She sat up in bed and decided she was going to go find something to drink. She grabbed Tom's t-shirt he had thrown off earlier and made her way to the kitchen. It took her a moment to find the cabinet with the cups. When she had her a glass of water, she went to the table to process the events of the night. How things had gotten to this point so fast was beyond her wildest dreams, but she was happy. She had no regrets with how things had developed between them, and for that, she was thankful.

Sasha smiled and took another sip of her water. As she sat there drinking, she couldn't help but hear what sounded like Tom talking to someone. She went to the bedroom door and noticed Tom was still asleep, but seemed to be dreaming. She stood there, listening, trying to make out anything she could. However, before she could make sense of it, Tom was tossing and turning violently, fear and anger in his voice. Sasha, worried about what was happening, climbed back in bed and grabbed him. "Tom. Tom! I'm here. Wake up!" When Tom's eyes opened and focused on her, a wave of relief flooded over him. He laid his head in her lap and took a moment to allow his heart to stop racing. Sasha placed her hand on his head and rubbed his back. "It's ok. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Tom wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

When he had finally calmed down, he released Sasha and propped up on his arm up next to her in the bed. "Tom. Are you ok?" Sasha asked him, seriously worried about him. "Are you having nightmares?" She knew what her nightmares had done to her, and she had no idea he dealt with them, too. After putting his thoughts together, he finally replied. "I'm ok. I've been dealing with these for over a year now, but they seem to have gotten worse the last couple of months." Tom looks up at Sasha. "The only good night's sleep I've had since I left the navy…" Tom takes Sasha's hand in his before he continues. "Was the night I stayed at your house." Sasha squeeze his hand. "I know. To be honest, it's the only good night I've had in months, too." Her confession a shock to Tom, but she wasn't letting him change the topic from him to her. "Tom, talk to me. What is going on?" Tom just looked at her, unsure what to say. Finally, he decided to just tell her the truth. If they were going to make this work, he couldn't hide things from her. "Sometimes, I dream I'm back on the plane, Tex dead beside me, Shaw dead in front of me, and there is no way to get off the plane. Sometimes, I'm back at the hotel and I see the guy shoot Rachel, yet no matter how hard I try I can't get to her. Most of the time, I see Darien, the kids, and my dad, all sick and I have the cure in my hand, but I cannot get to them to give it to them. The closer I get to them, they just get farther away and sicker by the second, collapsing one by one before I finally wake up." Tom was finally opening up to Sasha and he couldn't seem to stop the words from flowing. "Tonight though, tonight it was you. You had been shot and I couldn't get to you. I couldn't save you." Sasha put her arms around Tom. "Tom, I'm here. I'm ok. It was just a nightmare."

Before he could think about what was about to come out of his mouth, Tom snapped back. "But what if it's not?! All the other dreams are based off things that have actually happened. You haven't been shot. What if I can't save you? I can't loose you again. I can't live without you." Sasha stopped him. She placed her hand gently on his cheek as he stopped talking. "Tom, yes I have. I was shot at the White House in St Louis. I was shot at Giorgio's house. I was shot on Vellek's ship by Lucia. I had a vest on and 2 of those bullets hit the vest. The third was just a flesh wound." Sasha had lowered her hand and held Tom's hand in hers. Tom looked at Sasha, not sure what to think. He'd known about the bullet she took to the arm at Giorgio's, but hadn't realized Lucia had tried to kill her. Nor did he know she took a bullet at the White House, when he'd asked her if they could breach the White House and stop the missile attacks on the Nathan James without back up. "You were shot at the White House?" Tom asked, the cracking in his voice evident as he comprehended that she had taken a bullet for him. Sasha shook her head yes. "AND Lucia shot you?" This time Tom couldn't hide the horror in his voice. "Yes Tom. And I'm still alive." Sasha tried to comfort him, reassure him the best she could. "Tom, you did save me. I'm here, with you, right now. _Alive_. And there is no place I'd rather be than here with you. Most importantly, you saved me from myself." Sasha placed her hand on his cheek. Tom leaned into her palm, closed his eyes, and just took in her tender touch that told him it was going to be ok.


	12. Chapter 12

After a few moments, Tom sat up in bed beside Sasha. "I'm sorry." were the only words he could find to say at the moment. "For WHAT?!" Sasha couldn't help but sound a little surprised at his apology. "For all this. I never meant to drag you into my sleepless nightmarish nights." Tom's voice low. Sasha leaned her head over onto his shoulder. "Tom, I'm here for you, no matter what it is. Never apologize for being you. You are who you are because of everything you've been through, the good and the bad. YOU are who I have fallen in love with, _again_." Tom looked at Sasha as she raised her head. To hear her say she had fallen in love with him _again_ sent chills over his body. "Ok, I won't apologize." Tom told her, though deep down he knew he'd probably be apologizing every day for the rest of his life. "Sasha," he paused for just a moment before continuing, taking in her beauty. "Sasha, I love you. So much." His words now sending chills through Sasha's body. She hadn't heard those words come out of his mouth in years. With a smile, Sasha replied, "I love you too, Captain." They snuggled up together, listening to the sounds of their hearts beating. No matter how comfortable they were, neither could fall back to sleep.

As they lay together in the bed, Sasha decided she needed to be honest with Tom, too. "Can I tell you something, Tom?" Sasha asked, her head still on Tom's shoulder. "Sure, anything Sasha." Tom's reply sounded a little worried. He wasn't sure where this conversation was about to go. Sasha raised her head and turned to sit facing Tom, holding his hands in hers hoping to gain a little strength for what she was about to tell him. Something she'd never told anyone before. "You're not the only one who deals with nightmares, you know." Sasha said, never taking her eyes off his. "What do you mean?" Tom asked, a sense of worry in his voice. Sasha took a deep breath and exhaled before explaining. "I've been dealing with occasional nightmares for years, ever since the virus first broke out, leaving me to survive alone in the middle of Asia, but ever since…" Sasha stopped mid-sentence, not sure how to proceed and not wanting to hurt Tom even more. "Ever since you walked away from us, from me, they started getting worse." Sasha stopped for just a moment before continuing, not wanting to say the words that were about to come out of her mouth. "Then, when James betrayed us, betrayed me, they became a nightly issue. I haven't been able to sleep good since." Sasha hung her head, still holding Tom's hands.

"What? Why hadn't you told me? All those mornings I asked you how you slept, you would say great." Tom stared at her in disbelief. He placed a hand on her cheek. "Sasha, you should've told me." Tom's concern for her very apparent. Sasha raised her head and looked Tom in the eyes. "I didn't want you to worry about me. You have had more than enough on your plate lately. Besides, I was sure I could handle a few nightmares." She said with that sassy smile on her face. Tom allowed himself to relax a little, but he still couldn't believe she had never told him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Sasha just leaned into him, letting Tom just hold her. She loved being held tightly in his embrace. It was comforting to both of them to know they were no longer alone. There was someone there to share their dreams, and nightmares, with. They weren't alone and that was comforting to them. Even though neither of them could go to sleep, they enjoyed the comfort of each other's arms.

Finally, Tom had a plan. "I have an idea. Come with me." Tom said to Sasha as he slid on some sweat pants, tossed Sasha a pair of sweat pants that were obviously too big, then grabbed the blanket and a couple of pillows off the bed. Sasha slid on the pants and tied the string where they wouldn't fall down. "Where are we going?" Sasha asked, a little confused with what Tom was planning. Tom didn't answer, just looked at her and smiled as he took her by the hand. He led her into the living room, placed the pillows on the couch, and threw the blanket across the back. He sat down on the couch and pulled Sasha into his lap. "We are going to get at least a couple of hours of good sleep." Tom told her, giving her a little wink. "Sounds good to me." Sasha replied as she snuggled into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. They knew, as long as they had each other, in the end everything would be just fine. It didn't take long for the two of them to fall into a deep peaceful sleep, comforted by the other, knowing they were safe in the arms of the one who truly loved them.


	13. Chapter 13

The sounds of footsteps coming down the steps woke Tom and Sasha from their peaceful sleep. The sun was up and a quick look at the clock revealed it was almost 9 in the morning. Tom gave Sasha a tender kiss on the forehead before getting up to make some breakfast. Sasha laid there for a moment longer, watching Tom tell his kids good morning and get the things needed to make breakfast. She was still trying to process the events of last night. Not that she had any regrets, because she didn't at all. She just couldn't believe how far they had come since Tom's first day back on the Nathan James, just a few short weeks ago. Slowly, she made her way to the kitchen. When she got next to Ashley, Sasha asked her with a smile on her face, "did you sleep well?" Ashley just smiled back and said "Yes. Very well." Their secret communication not lost to Tom. He looked at Sasha, then stepped over to her and whispered in her ear. "So, when should we tell them our little secret." Sasha couldn't hide the smile on her face. "Later. I have a plan." Sasha winked at Tom and he knew she wanted to do something special, but he already had in mind a bigger surprise.

After breakfast the kids went to their rooms to get dressed for the day. It was a beautiful Saturday and they didn't want it to go to waste. Tom pulled Sasha into his room and quietly shut the door. "So, what do you have up your sleeve?" He couldn't hide his smirk and Sasha couldn't contain her giggle. "There's a new restaurant in town and I've heard it's amazing. I was thinking we could take them to dinner tonight and tell them afterwards." Sasha explained to Tom. "I want it to be special for them, too." Tom couldn't help but notice how much she cared for his kids. Even though they weren't hers, she loved them as though they were. "I like your idea. And I think they would enjoy getting out of the house for the evening, too."

As they both got dressed, Tom couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman across from him. How had he let her go so many times? He didn't know. All he knew was she was here, now, and he was going to do everything in his power to keep her. "What's on your mind?" Sasha asked, shaking Tom from his thoughts. With a smile he replied, "Just how lucky I am to get another chance to have you in my life." Toms words so sincere. Sasha walked over to him, put her arms around his neck, and whispered, "I think I'm the lucky one. All my wildest dreams are coming true." Sasha's words lighting a fire in Tom. In one swift move, he'd picked her up and laid her across the bed, passionately kissing her. Oh how bad they wanted to spend the day in bed, together, lost in each others embrace. But they couldn't. Sasha stopped Tom and said, "We can't, not right now. The kids are up and will be back down stairs soon." Tom exhaled sharply, knowing she was right. "I will continue what I started here." He proclaimed as he got up off the bed, leaving Sasha in a flustered heap on the bed. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Captain." She giggled as she got up to finish putting on her clothes.

Back in the living room, the kids had settled down in front of the TV after cleaning up the breakfast dishes. Tom was making a grocery list when Sasha came up beside him. "Should I expect to have an extra body here for most of the meals from here on out?" Tom asked her with a smile on his face, praying she would say yes. "Hmmm, I don't know. Should you?" came Sasha's smirky reply. Tom rolled his eyes at her. "I guess that's a no then." He replied, thinking _two can play that game, missy._ Sasha's eyes about bugged out of her head, but then she realized he was being as sassy as she could be. "Fine. Have it your way Captain. But you can't continue what you started this morning if I'm not here." Her words like a stab to the heart to Tom. He quickly grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. Sasha couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. They both knew the other was playing that game. When he stopped and just held her, she looked into his eyes, her blue eyes brighter than he'd ever seen before. She whispered, "It's up to you Captain. I can stay at my house, or I can stay here." It didn't take Tom long to answer. "I really want you to stay here, with us. I want us to be one big, happy family. All together, all the time." Sasha smiled a tender smile and said, "I would love that, too." They shared a sweet tender kiss before returning to the kids in the living room.

In the living room, Tom and Sasha sat together on the couch. Sam climbed up and wiggled his way between them. "Dad, are you sure you aren't going to be leaving on the ship again?" Sam's question a shock to Tom. "Sam, I told you. I have taken a job at the academy here. My job isn't on a ship anymore. What made you ask that?" Tom seemed a little worried about him. "Just a bad dream, I guess. Sasha, do you think you will have to leave on the ship again?" His eyes turned to Sasha, waiting for her answer. She looked up at Tom before answering Sam. "No Sam, I do not plan on being back on the Nathan James at all. My job will hopefully be one that will keep me right here and no where else." Sam gave her a big hug. "Good! Because I don't want you to leave us, either." Sasha couldn't hold her smile as she hugged Sam back. She couldn't help but notice the smile on Tom's face, too.

Sam went back to his seat and Sasha moved back beside Tom. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. Sasha and Tom both were beginning to see just how much the kids loved Sasha. "You know, they really love you. I can see it in their eyes." Tom said to Sasha. She smiled as she looked up at Tom. "You really think so?" She couldn't help but be a little nervous about how accepting the kids would be to someone coming into their lives like she was about to do. "I'm sure of it." Tom reassured her. He loved her more than he could ever say. He knew things were hard for the kids, but he could see how accepting they had been of Sasha being around since their return. Tom had no doubt that everything was going to work out, just fine.

Tom whispered in her ear, "I love you. More than you will ever know. And I can promise you, they will accept you into this family. They will love you." Tom's words allowing Sasha to be fully at peace. He was right. Everything would work out.


	14. Chapter 14

After a couple of hours hanging out together, Sasha decided it was time to head home. She gave the kids both a hug before Tom walked her to the door. There on the porch, Tom and Sasha shared a tender kiss before she headed back towards her house. She had some things she needed to do before dinner that night, and it looked like she may need to get some things together to keep at Tom's if she was going to be staying there most of the time. The thought sent chills across her body. Never in a million years, after the way things had always happened in the past, did she expect to be moving in with Tom Chandler, much less be getting ready to tell his kids they were engaged. With that thought, she stopped in her tracks, halfway up her sidewalk. _We don't just have to tell the kids, we're going to have to tell all our friends, too!_ Sasha started to wonder what everyone would think. Danny and Kara pretty much knew they were seeing each other as they lived just a couple of roads over, but they would have no idea they were engaged. The others? They hadn't seen them since the day they got off the ship. What would they think? Would they be happy? She shook her head. _It doesn't matter what they think. All that matters is WE are happy._ Sasha smiled, realizing she was happier than she'd ever been. She walked into her house, shutting the door behind her.

After a quick shower, Tom got dressed and got the kids ready to go. He wanted to make a quick trip to town. When the kids asked where they were going, he told them he had an important stop to make in town and needed them to hang out with Kara and Frankie for just a little bit. The kids were asking all kinds of questions, but Tom wouldn't say anymore than it was an important stop. When they pulled up outside Danny and Kara's house, Kara was outside with Frankie. Tom got out of the truck and went to see Kara. As he picked up Frankie, he said, "Thanks again for watching them for a bit on such short notice." Kara smiled and replied, "No problem, but what is going on with you all of a sudden?" She couldn't help herself, she had to ask. The difference in him in the last couple of weeks had become very evident. "You will know soon enough, Kara. I promise." Tom said as he put Frankie back down on the ground so he could run and play with Sam. Ashley sat on the porch. She smiled and waved as her dad left.

As Tom drove into town, he couldn't help but think of everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks. A smile appeared on his face as he pulled into the grocery store parking lot. While he was doing his shopping, his mind was literally anywhere else but on the shopping. As he rounded the end of the aisle, he nearly ran over Mike, knocking him back into reality. "Hey bud, watch where you're going!" Mike said with a chuckle as he could clearly tell Tom was in another world. "Sorry Mike. Got a lot on my mind today." Tom said as they shook hands. "Haven't seen you around much since we got home. Staying busy with the kids?" Mike asked. Tom tilted his head and replied, "You could say that." He didn't want to tell Mike the big news, not yet. He knew the right time and place would come, and it just wasn't today. Not with the surprise he had in mind for the evening. "Have you seen Sasha lately? How's she holding up?" Mike wanted to know how his friend was doing, but after the way things had gone down on the Nathan James, he was giving her some space to put her thoughts together. "She's getting there. A little better every day I think." Tom answered with a smile, but keeping his answer simple to not give anything away.

The two of them talked for a few more minutes before getting on their way. Tom got the groceries he needed, plus a few things for the kids as a surprise. After checking out, he loaded the groceries into the truck and made his way to the other end of town. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, but hoped when he saw it, he would know it was the one.

Sasha had taken a shower and got some clean clothes on. She took an extra moment to fix her hair instead of just throwing it into a pony tail. She had a little extra bounce to her step today, and she was enjoying it. She decided she would pull a few things together to take to Tom's, knowing it probably wouldn't be long before everything she owned was moved to his house. The thought made her smile. She felt like a giddy school girl. She prayed nothing would happen that would cause all this to fall apart. She didn't know what she would do if that happened. She was in love with Tom, always had been. Now their chance at a happy future together was in her grasp. She put a couple pairs of jeans, sleep pants, a few shirts, socks and underwear, and toiletries, all in a bag. She would leave the bag at Tom's so it was there when she needed it, but ready to bring home if needed.

Suddenly her phone rang. She was a bit startled since she'd only received one or two calls since she'd been there. It was Azima. She wanted to check on her friend since she hadn't heard from her in a few weeks. They sat on the phone talking for almost an hour. At one point, Azima told Sasha "You sound so happy. I hope you have found some peace." Sasha smiled to herself, "I am happy Azima. There's so much that has happened. We need to get together soon and I can tell you everything." They agreed that there needed to be a big get together with all their friends, soon. As they hung up, Sasha had an idea. She would plan a big get together at Tom's in a couple of weeks, before Tom went back to work, with all their friends, and then they could tell everyone their special news.

Tom stood in the store, surrounded by all kinds of jewelry. He hadn't shopped for a ring in years. He wanted something simple, yet stunning. He knew Sasha's style wasn't elaborate, not fancy, but he wanted her to have something special. As he walked around looking, suddenly he found exactly what he was looking for. Simple, yet stunning. After he had paid, he tucked it deep into his pants pocket. Tom got into his truck and headed back to pick up the kids. A smile on his face, knowing the night was going to be special.


	15. Chapter 15

That evening, Tom pulled up outside Sasha's house. Ashley went to the door to see if she was ready. When Sasha answered the door, Ashley was thrilled to see her happy and ready to go. They walked down to the truck together, Ashley telling Sasha some of the things Frankie had done that day while they were there. When Sasha climbed into the truck, Tom leaned over and they shared a sweet kiss before hearing Sam yell, "OH come on!" Everyone burst out with laughter as Tom drove towards town. "You look beautiful tonight." His words spoken softly where only Sasha could hear them. With that smirky smile she was so famous for, she said "Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." Tom reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it just enough to let her know he loved her.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they all walked in together. People they didn't know would watch them, all walking together as one big happy family. Sasha couldn't help but to allow herself to completely enjoy the normalcy of the evening. When they got to their table, Tom pulled Sasha and Ashley's chairs out for them. "Such a gentleman" Sasha said to Ashley as he sat down. For a moment, Tom's mind flashed back. " _Gentle-men don't last long around here_." Lucia's words echoed in his ears. He shook the thought from his head as he sat down beside Sasha. He reached for her hand under the table and held it tight, bringing himself back to the present. He didn't want anything to ruin the evening.

All through supper, everyone talked and laughed, enjoying the company of each other. Tom and Sasha had not talked about how they were going to tell the kids, so Sasha had just kept quiet and not said anything about it during supper. She knew Tom knew them best and would be able to come up with the best way to tell them. After dinner was finished, Tom allowed the kids to order dessert. While they waited for their desserts, Tom looked at Sasha and gave her a wink. She knew the time had come, but what actually came next shocked even her.

Tom looked at his kids. "Ashley. Sam. You know how much I loved your mom. And no one will ever take her place. Right?" They grabbed his hands and replied, "We know dad." A grin slipped upon Ashley's face, inside she felt she knew what her dad was about to say. "There's something I want to ask you guys, and I want a truthful answer." Tom motioning for the kids to come closer to him. He whispered into their ears, where Sasha couldn't hear him. "I want to ask Sasha to marry me, here, tonight. Are you guys ok with that?" She wasn't sure what he was doing, and it was making her a little nervous. The smiles on the kids faces gave it away that their dad was definitely up to something. No words came out of their mouths as they gave their dad a big hug before returning to their seats.

Sasha looked at Tom, not able to hold her question in any longer. "What was that about?" The kids giggled, and Tom just replied, "Oh, nothing" with the smile on his face that clearly said otherwise. Sasha rolled her eyes at him. Suddenly, Tom pulled something from his pocket, and right in front of her, got down on one knee and opened the small box. Sasha stared at the simple, delicate diamond ring in the box, stunned that Tom had taken the time to get a ring. Everyone in the restaurant had now turned their eyes towards them. "I know we said we'd take things slow, but I don't want to wait another minute before getting to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. With you as a part of our family. Sasha, will you please marry me?" Tears filled her eyes. This was not what she expected out of the evening. It was so much more. The kids were looking at her, waiting anxiously for her answer. Tom's eyes pleading with her. Sasha gently touched Tom's cheek and with a voice that sounded like angels singing to Tom, she gave him her answer.

"YES!" With tears flowing freely down her face. "Of course I will marry you!" Tom slipped the ring on her finger, stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Ashley and Sam joined in the hug and the entire restaurant stood up and clapped. At that moment, you couldn't find a single person that was happier than either Tom or Sasha. Their dreams were coming true. The dreams that had been buried so deeply all those years ago, were finally a reality. Sasha looked at Tom, seeing she wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes, gently kissed him. For now, everything in the world was exactly as it should be.

That night, after they got the kids to bed, Tom made good on his promise to continue what he had started earlier. However, this time was different. It wasn't just Sasha in his bed, it was his future wife. The woman who held his heart completely in her hands. There was a connection between them they hadn't felt before. The love, the passion between them so strong that it drove them to places they had never been before. They were lost in each other, and they wouldn't want to be anywhere else.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Friday evening and two weeks had passed since that magical evening. Sasha had managed to talk Tom into having a big cookout tomorrow afternoon with all their friends coming over before he started his new job on Monday. They were both excited to see everyone, but even more excited to share their news. Sasha had manage to get most of her things moved to Tom's house, with the exception of a few pieces of furniture, over the last week. Tom wanted her there before he started his new job. He wanted all of his free time to be spent with them as a family, not moving. Sasha was finishing putting up some things when she heard Tom call her from the kitchen.

Sasha went to see what Tom needed. "I'm about to head to the grocery store to get everything we need for tomorrow. Would you help me make sure I've thought of everything?" Tom handed her the list. As Sasha read over it, he slid in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, taking in her scent. His breath on her neck almost enough to drive Sasha crazy. "I think this covers everything." Sasha said as she spun around in his arms to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. Tom leaned in to kiss her, Sasha welcoming his lips onto hers. When their lips finally parted, they just held each other for a moment. Both so happy to be exactly where they were at that moment.

Sam ran in and broke up the moment. "Dad! Are you ready to go?" Tom and Sasha both giggled as Tom said, "Guess I better get going. You and Ashley don't have too much fun." Sasha winked at him, "Girls _never_ have too much fun." Tom gave her a worried look before walking out the door. He stuck his head back in before shutting it completely. "Love you." His smile contagious. "Love you too, Tom." Sasha replied with a smile. "You two are just too cute." Sasha heard Ashley's voice coming from behind. Sasha turned and smiled at Ashley. "So, are you ready to help me make some things for the party tomorrow?" Ashley smiled "Let's get started!" Ashley gave Sasha a hug and they both headed off into the kitchen. This would be the first real girl time the two of them had spent together and Sasha wanted to make it as special as she could.

A couple of hours passed by faster than anyone expected. Tom and Sam had returned home with the groceries. Ashley and Sasha had made several side dishes and desserts. After everything had been put away and cleaned up in the kitchen, they decided it was best to order pizza for supper. Tom went to order the pizza while Sasha sent the kids upstairs to take their showers. Once the kids were up the steps and Tom was off the phone, Sasha snuck around behind Tom and wrapped her arms around his waist. "We've got what, 30 minutes before the kids get washed and change and before the pizza gets here?" Sasha asked as Tom turned to face her. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Tom replied with a smirk on his face. He immediately lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom. Sasha laughed as he carried her down the hall. What followed wasn't anything they had ever experienced before. A fast roller coaster of ecstasy that they both enjoyed immensely. They knew their time was limited, but they wanted to be with each other, even if just for a moment.

They were back in the kitchen waiting on the pizza to arrive when Ashley and Sam came down the steps. Their faces were red and their breathing a little heavy, but they didn't let the kids see. They went to fix their drinks when they heard the pizza guy ring the doorbell. "PIZZA!" came shouts from the kids. Sasha answered the door and paid the pizza guy. "Who's hungry?" She asked as she brought the pizza to the kitchen table. "Me!" Came Ashley and Sam's response. Sasha sat the pizza down on the table and the kids dug in. Tom and Sasha sat side by side at the table with the kids, talking and enjoying the evening.

After everyone had eaten and the kitchen was cleaned up, the kids went to bed leaving Tom and Sasha to have the living room to themselves. "So, how are we going to break the news to everyone tomorrow?" Sasha asked Tom as she sat down beside him on the couch. "I haven't really thought about it. What do you have in mind?" Tom wrapped his arms around Sasha as she covered herself with the blanket. "Why don't we just see how tomorrow plays out. You know some will show up early, others will show up right on time. If they find out before we make an announcement, then so be it." Sasha replied with a smile. She was happy to finally be sharing their news. It had been a hard secret to keep especially when visiting Danny and Kara. After tomorrow, no more secrets, no more having to remember to take her ring off. After tomorrow, she would wear that ring proudly every single day. It was no longer against the rules for them to be together.

As she snuggled up closer to Tom, he whispered in her ear. "So, when do you want to get married?" Sasha raised her head, looking up at Tom. She smiled tenderly at him as she raised her hand to touch his cheek. "I'm ready when you are." came her reply as she kissed Tom. Their earlier fun having left them both tired, they fell asleep quickly, cuddled up in each others arms. When Tom woke it was just after midnight. He whispered to Sasha "Let's go to bed." Hand in hand they headed towards the bedroom. Once in bed, wrapped tightly in each others arms, they were both sound asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Saturday morning started out with everyone sleeping in just a little later than usual. They knew it was going to be a busy day. Tom and Sasha woke up before the kids and got their breakfast laid out on the table before heading off to take their showers and get dressed for the day. Sasha had made it to the shower first and was halfway through washing her hair when Tom sneaked in behind her. He wrapped his arms around Sasha, causing her to yell before realizing what was going on. Sasha turned to face Tom, wrapping her arms around his neck, and immediately they were lost in each other's kiss. It didn't take long for Tom to press her up against the wall, lifting her up so he could easily enter her. It took all she had not to melt immediately, but she held it together, meeting him thrust for thrust. It wasn't long before they both found their ecstasy and completely melted into each other, allowing the water to fall over them both, breathing heavily, holding tightly to the other.

Tom and Sasha got dressed and emerged from the bedroom. When they reached the kitchen, they saw the kids at the table fixing their breakfast. "Good morning, guys." Tom said as he fixed himself a bowl of cereal. Sasha went to the fridge and pulled out some fruit. Sasha looked over at Tom with a smile on her face that she just couldn't wipe away. Today was going to be big, and she was so excited about it. Ashley, seeing Sasha's smile, asked, "Are you excited to tell everyone your big secret?" Ashley's smile was almost as big as Sasha's. Sasha looked over at Tom before giving her an answer. "Yes, Ashley. I am." Everyone just smiled and finished their breakfast.

Shortly after lunch, Danny and Kara showed up with Frankie who was sound asleep. "We thought we'd come over and help out some while Frankie slept." Kara said as she gave Sasha a welcoming hug. "Oh, no. You guys don't have to help. We've got it all covered." Tom said from the kitchen. "Here, you can lay Frankie down in..." Sasha paused a moment, thinking about what she was about to say, "Tom's room. We'll hear him if he wakes up." She smiled at Kara, hoping she didn't catch what she almost said. Kara laid Frankie down on the bed and as they walked back to the kitchen, Kara and Sasha talked about how things had been.

It wasn't long before everyone had shown up. It was so good seeing everyone back together, having a good time, and not worrying about how they were going to save the world, yet again. Tom stood at the back door with his arm around Sasha, looking out into the yard at all their friends. "Would you have ever imagine we'd be standing here today, getting ready to tell all our friends that we're getting married?" He pulled her closer to him as she laid her head on his shoulder. "To be honest, I never thought this day would ever happen." She couldn't hide her smile at all. She was happy. Their closest friends there with them and they were about to share the biggest news of their lives.

Tom whistled loudly, startling Sasha just a bit. "I'm so glad you all could make it today. You all are like family to us. Neither of us would be here today without all of you. That's why we wanted to share the news with you all first." Tom looked over at Sasha as she gave him a reassuring smile. Ashley and Tom, knowing what was going on, came to stand by their dad in support. Sasha spotted Kara giving Danny a nudge and smile, indicating she knew what was coming. Tom continued. "A couple of weeks ago, I asked Sasha a very important question. I asked her to marry me, and to my surprise, she said yes." A loud cheer came from everyone there. "We're getting married!" Sasha yelled out, as Tom wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, everyone cheering them on. The rest of the night was filled with questions from their friends. _How did he propose? What do the kids think? When is the wedding?_ All were easy to answer, except for the when. They hadn't gotten that far, yet. Tom was starting his new job in a couple of days and they wanted to see how things went there first. But deep inside, Sasha hoped it would be soon. Her dreams were finally coming true.

After everyone had left, and the yard had been cleaned up, Sasha stood outside on the deck in the quiet of the night. The stars and moon bright above lit up the yard just enough. Tom had just tucked the kids into bed when he came up behind her and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders before asking "What's on your mind." Sasha just smiled. "Tom, I'm living my dream. The dream I buried all those years ago at the academy. It's a reality now. And yet, it still feels so much like a dream. A part of me feels like if you pinched me, I'd wake up and this wouldn't be real." Sasha turned to face Tom, leaning back on the rail. "OUCH! What did you do that for?" Sasha yelled at Tom, feeling the pinch on her ass. "Did you wake up from your dream?" Tom smirked as he wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't answer, just rolled her eyes and smiled back at Tom. "See, believe me. This is really happening." Tom told her as he leaned in for them to share a passionate kiss. This dream WAS a reality. Her dreams, _their_ dreams, really were coming true.


	18. Chapter 18

Several weeks had passed since the day of the cookout when Tom and Sasha told all their friends the big news. The kids had settled into school and were doing great. Tom was settling in to his new job at the academy and really happy that he was free almost every night to spend with his family. Sasha was considering a new job with the government in the intelligence department that would start at the beginning of the new year. Tom wasn't sure he liked the idea, but he knew that was her career and she loved it. Sasha assured him there would be minimal traveling with this job, and she would actually be able to work on the base near Tom. However, one big question still hung over their heads. WHEN would they get married? They had talked a little about it here and there, but no decision had ever been made. With the holidays approaching, it always seemed to be put on the back burner to be discussed later.

Sasha had supper cooked when Tom got home. Her kitchen skills had really improved over the last few weeks, thanks to Ashley. She had decided tonight they needed to talk. When they all sat down at the table, Sasha looked at Tom with serious eyes. "Tom, we need to talk." She wanted to smile, but was determined to hold a straight face. When Tom looked up at her, the worry was very apparent in his eyes. "What's wrong, Sasha?" Asked Tom. She couldn't hold her smile any longer. Almost immediately she could see Tom's worry start to melt away. "Tom, it's time. We need to plan this wedding, and I would like it to be soon."

After a moment, Tom spoke. "What do you have in mind?" he asked Sasha. He didn't want a big wedding, but wanted Sasha to have what she wanted, big or small. "I don't know. I don't want anything too big, but I want it special. Something that is US. Not fancy, only our closest friends, special." They both stared at each other, trying to read what the other had in mind. Finally Tom turned towards Sasha and took her hands, then broke the silence. "How about this. A simple wedding on the helo landing deck of the USS Nathan James. Ship will be back in port in about a month and will be there for a couple of weeks. Nothing fancy, but extra special because it's where we found each other, again, and again. Where we would always find HOPE, when we thought all hope was lost. Where we found our one true love." Tom's words going all the way to Sasha's core.

She had never thought about having their wedding on the Nathan James, but Tom was right. It was where they'd found each other, lost each other, found each other AGAIN, and where they always found hope when all hope seemed lost. Squeezing Tom's hands, she replied, "Tom, that sounds amazing." She couldn't hide the smile on her face. "I'll make some calls at work tomorrow and get it all planned out. What date do you have in mind?" Sasha thought for a moment. "Do you think they'd still be in port on New Year's Day? A New Year, A New Beginning." Sasha said with a big smile across her face. "I love that idea daddy!" Ashley yelled from across the table. "Me too!" came Sam's response.

"Well, I guess it's set. I will make the call and if everything is ok, we will let all our friends know to plan on being there New Year's Day. A new beginning." Tom leaned over, kissing Sasha's lips so tenderly. She wanted that kiss to continue, but knew the kids were right there, watching their every move. "Tom, you have made me the happiest person in the world. I am so happy to be here with you. With all of you." Ashley and Sam came over to give their dad and Sasha a big hug.

Later that evening, after the kids had gone to bed, Tom and Sasha sat cuddled together on the couch. "So, do you plan on going dress shopping anytime soon?" Tom asked Sasha. "Maybe" came Sasha smirky reply. Tom pulled her on top of him. "What do you mean by MAYBE?" Sasha leaned in to kiss Tom then propped up on his chest. "Well, I'm not sure I see the point in buying a dress just to have it ripped off of me a couple of hours later!" Tom was shocked at her answer, but it wasn't long before they were both about to die of laughter. Once she caught her breath, Sasha told Tom "Seriously, I don't want a fancy dress. I want something cute and comfortable so that I can enjoy the evening. I had a big wedding the first time. Tons of family, friends, everyone there. It wasn't what I really wanted but I wanted everyone else happy. My parents mostly." Sasha told him as she lowered her head to his chest. She continued. "I didn't want them to be disappointed. I was their only child and they'd always dreamed of a big wedding. It wasn't something I'd ever wanted." Sasha paused for a moment. "Well, not since things between us at the academy had ended." Tom held her tight. He knew things hadn't ended the way either of them would have wanted back then, but he was slowly learning how many dreams had been crushed because of that ending, for both of them. "I never wanted a big wedding either, but Darien did. So, I did it for her." Tom told Sasha. "Now, I just want to spend the rest of my life with you." Tom squeezed Sasha as she laid on top of him. She could hear his heart beating, feel his breathing. She could stay there forever.

Tom said to Sasha, "How about this. You pick out a simple dress. I will wear my Navy dress uniform. We invite our friends to the ship for the wedding in the middle of the day, and then have them all come here for a party. This time, we'll let Danny and Kara help with preparations, and I'm sure others will help too. Afterwards, I'd say the kids could stay with Danny and Kara for a few days, and we go on our honeymoon. However, that will be my surprise." Sasha raised her head to look at Tom. "As long as there's sun, a warm beach, and plenty of adult beverages, I am good to go."

Sasha smiled at Tom, pulling herself up to where she straddled him. With her hands on his cheeks, she leaned down to kiss him. After trailing kisses down his neck, she whispered in his ear, "And a whole lot of one on one time with my new husband. That is the number one priority." Immediately, they were lost in each other. Tom's hands made their way around Sasha's waist, slowly sliding her pants down. Sasha scooted down to where she had the freedom to undo Tom's pants. When she had his pants down, she straddled him again, and as she kissed him passionately, lowered herself onto him. They met each other thrust for thrust until they were lost in each other, once again reaching new heights before collapsing into each other. Completely breathless, hearts racing, they fell asleep holding each other tightly, determined to never let the other one go.


	19. Chapter 19

**THANKSGIVING**

Tom and Sasha had everything ready for the big feast tomorrow. They'd invited Danny, Kara, Frankie, Debbie (Kara's mom), Kat, Ray, Azima, Wolf, Mike, and Andrea all over for a big Thanksgiving feast. For most of them, this would be the first Thanksgiving not on the Nathan James _and_ not with their families. The crew of the NJ had all become more like family so Tom and Sasha wanted to do this for them. Mike had never found his wife and daughters, but feared the worst had happened. Andrea lost her husband and daughter early on. While she was strong and held it together, the holidays were still rough. She and Mike had become close friends, sharing the feeling of loosing loved ones. Burk and Miller had also been invited, but they were able to get some time off. Burk decided to go see his brother, who was still recovering from the explosion in Rota, and Miller went to see his mom.

All this was new to Sasha. She hadn't had a family around her since before she left for Asia well over 2 years ago. The only family she had known had been the crew of the Nathan James. This year, everything had changed. She had a new family, a family she shared with Tom, near her and several of her closest friends from the Nathan James. She was surrounded by people she loved, and it was almost overwhelming. She was going to enjoy this Thanksgiving. She was thankful for everyone in her life. However, there was one that she was most thankful for. Her one true love… Tom.

Everyone showed up just before noon. The house was decorated in beautiful fall colors and arrangements. "It all looks so beautiful!" Andrea told Sasha. "I couldn't have done any of it without Ashley. Her mother taught her well." Sasha replied. Ashley smiled at her from the table where she was setting the dishes out. "Do you need any help?" Kat asked, coming up behind Sasha. "No, Kat. Thank you . I've got it. You go have fun." Sasha said with a smile. She hadn't seen Kat that happy since before Tex died. She recognized that young love. Kat and Ray reminded her of her and Tom back at the academy.

"A quarter for your thoughts?" Mike came into the kitchen, startling Sasha from her thoughts. She giggled before responded. "Honestly? Kat and Ray remind me of another young couple from years ago." Mike smiled at Sasha, knowing she meant her and Tom. "Hard to believe everything you guys went through, you somehow found your way back to each other." Mike said with a smile. Sasha stopped what she was doing and looked at Mike, smiling. "I know. It really is a dream come true."

Suddenly little footsteps went through the kitchen. "Frankie! Stop!" Kara following right behind him. Everyone was laughing as Frankie had managed to get up and run away half naked from the diaper change his mom was attempting. Tom managed the catch as Frankie headed into the living room. After he handed him to Kara, Tom came into the kitchen to help Sasha get the food to the table. He hugged Sasha from behind and whispered into her ear. "Don't you want one of those running around the house?" Sasha's eyes about popped out of her head as she turned to face him. "WHAT? No, Tom. My days of having a baby I'm sure are long past. Besides, I'm perfectly happy with the family I have now." She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek before returning to the food. "Don't you think you're a little old to have a baby running around again?" Sasha said to Tom with a smirk, just as she moved out of his reach, knowing he would try to grab her. "What did you just say?" Tom started moving towards her. "I'm outta here!" Mike said laughing, making his way to the living room. Tom never caught up with Sasha, but told her, "We will continue this conversation later. Too old? I'll show you!" Sasha just laughed to herself as she finished setting the table.

After everyone ate, the table was cleared and any left over food was put away. The guys were all hanging out in the living room watching a football game. Ashley and Sam had taken Frankie out into the back yard to play. The girls had sat down at the kitchen table to talk about Christmas and the upcoming wedding. Andrea, seeing Sasha's eyes watching the kids outside, looked at her and asked, "So, are you and Tom planning to have a baby?" Sasha just smiled and replied, "You know, when I was younger I always thought I would have at least 2 or 3, but now, I'm older and so is Tom. I just don't think it's wise. And I'm happy with my little family. I'm happier than I ever imagined." Sasha looked towards Tom, knowing that even if she never had a child of her own, she was happy where she was. Tom's family had become her family. But there was the tiniest of aches deep within her heart that still wanted a baby of her own.

As the guys sat in the living room, Danny asked Tom, "So, are you guys planning on expanding the family?" Tom looked over at Danny, then noticed everyone's eyes were on him. "Probably not. Ashley and Sam keep us busy, plus we're older now. If Sasha is happy, then I'm happy." Tom smiled, but a part of him deep down really wondered how Sasha felt about the topic. They'd talked about kids years ago, but then everything had fallen apart. He'd gone on to have kids of his own, but Sasha had never gotten the chance.

It was almost ten when everyone finally headed home. Ashley and Sam went up to bed while Tom and Sasha finished cleaning up in the living room and kitchen. "So, what I asked you earlier..." Tom slid in behind Sasha as she put the last of the cups in the cabinet. "Do you ever dream of having a little one running around the house anymore?" Tom knew her dreams years ago included having kids. "I don't know, Tom. I feel like that time has passed for me. Besides, I'm happy with the family I have." Sasha said with a smile as she turned and wrapped her arms around Tom's neck. "What do you want?" She couldn't help but ask. She wanted to know what he thought. Did he want another one? Tom thought for a moment, reading Sasha's eyes, before carefully answering, "Honestly? I don't know if I could handle a mini Sasha running around this place. One of you is hard enough to handle." Sasha smacked Tom's arm and replied, "Well, I don't know if I could handle a mini Tom running around!" Sasha pulled away from Tom as quickly as she could. "Hey!" Tom went after her. She ran towards the bedroom but couldn't get the door shut before Tom pushed his way in, grabbed her, and threw her to the bed and pinned her down. She wrapped her arms and legs around Tom and pulled him on top of her, their laughter only stopping as they got lost in a kiss.

Sasha pulled away from Tom. "Are we seriously talking about this?" She asked Tom. Tom replied, "I don't know...are we?" For a moment they stared into each other's eyes. Finally, Sasha broke the silence. "Yes." Tom looked at her questioning what she was saying. "I don't know if my time has passed or not, but we could just, you know, see what happens. If we get pregnant, great, but if not, then we can be happy with this family we have." Tom sat up, Sasha sat up next to him. "So, we'll just let what ever happens, happen?" Tom looked at her, trying to read her face. Sasha smiled and took Tom's hands into hers. "Tom, I would love to have a baby with you, but I don't want us to get our hearts broken by trying and it not happening. If we get pregnant, then we know it was meant to be. But if not, it's ok with me. I'm with you. My dreams have already come true." Tom smiled and whispered, "So, we're going to have a baby, maybe?" Sasha threw Tom back on the bed, " _Maybe_. But you know that means there's work to do!" Tom flipped her over and landed on top of her. "Guess we better get started, huh?" Tom said with a wink. It didn't take long for them to get lost in each other, time and time again. It was the best Thanksgiving ever, and they both had SO much to be thankful for.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHRISTMAS**

A month had passed since Tom and Sasha had decided to let fate lead the way on whether they would have a baby or not. Sasha had gotten in to see her doctor a couple of weeks ago to have her birth control removed. In just a couple more weeks, their new beginning would be starting. However, for now, it was Christmas and that meant another special first holiday for Sasha with her new family.

Sasha spent the evening talking to the kids about what traditions they'd shared with their mom and deciding which of them they wanted to continue. She didn't want to replace their mom, but wanted to help them continue their traditions to keep her memory alive. Together, they decided that on Christmas Eve, they would all make Christmas cookies and afterwards read _The Christmas Story_ just like they used to do every year with their mom. Ashley went over to Sasha and gave her a big hug. "Thank you for helping us keep our mom's memory alive. It means so much to us." Sasha smiled at Ashley and replied, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Christmas Eve morning, Sasha was up before everyone else. She was a little nervous about the day, but decided keeping herself busy was the best idea. She got everything ready for baking the cookies, got a ham in the oven for supper, and peeled some potatoes. As she finished the potatoes, Tom came into the kitchen. With a good morning kiss on the cheek, he asked Sasha "What are you doing up so early?" Sasha replied, "Just getting things ready for the day. What about you?" Tom spun her around and pulled her close. "I just couldn't sleep without you by my side." He stared into her eyes, a smile on his face. This would be the first Christmas since he lost Darien that he felt he would be happy, that his kids would be happy. He leaned in to kiss her tenderly as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears. Sasha inhaled deeply. "Not now, Tom. You know what your kisses do to me." Sasha pulled back, leaving Tom wanting more. "We will have all the time in the world next week. However, it would be nice if you'd tell me where we were going." "Not a chance!" Tom said as he let her go and walked away. He had kept their honeymoon plans a secret, and he was not letting the secret out now, even if it meant she cut him off until their honeymoon.

That evening, after supper, they all gathered around in the kitchen. Sasha whispered to Tom, "Would you like to enjoy the cookie baking, just you and the kids?" Tom looked at her, a little shocked that she would ask that. "No! Sasha you are a part of this family now. Yes, this is a tradition started by Darien, but you are the one keeping it alive, helping us keep her memory alive. We want you in here with us." "Yes, please stay. We really want you to be apart of this with us." Sam said to Sasha. Ashley spoke next. "Mom wouldn't want us to stop just because she couldn't be here. She would want us to share our memories of her with someone else we love. Sasha, she would be happy you are here with us, just as we are. We love you!" Ashley and Sam both ran to hug Sasha. Ashley's words left Sasha and Tom both in tears. Sasha held them tight as the tears fell. "I love you guys, too!" She said as Tom came and wrapped his arms around them all. The love Tom felt for Sasha in that moment was greater than he'd ever felt. He didn't think he could love her more than he already did. He was wrong.

After the cookies were baked, they got a small plate of cookies and a glass of milk ready for Santa. Another tradition they were sharing with Sasha. After the kids had gone to bed, Tom held Sasha tight and whispered in her ear. "You know, those two really love you. I can't say that I'm surprised, but I am a little amazed at how wonderful you are with them." Sasha smiled at Tom. "Tom, I love those kids so much, but I don't ever want them to think I'm trying to replace their mom. I want them to keep her memory alive forever." "And thanks you they will." Tom cut her off before she could say anything else. "You know, I've got to run and pick up that special gift Danny and Kara were holding for us." Sasha smiled. The thought of the look on the kids faces the next morning when they see what she and Tom had gotten them warmed her heart. "You run and pick her up. I'll wait up for you." Sasha said to Tom. As he left, Sasha called Kara to let them know he was on his way.

The next morning came early. The kids were eager to get to the presents under the tree so they woke with the early morning light, before Tom and Sasha. They ran in and jumped in the bed with them, just as they used to do with their mom and dad. In a shocked surprise, Tom and Sasha woke with a yell. "What's wrong? What time is it?" Sasha exclaimed. Tom and the kids just burst out laughing. She looked at them, crossed her arms, and said, "Just what is so funny?" She knew they were laughing at her. "Guess you better get used to this. It happens every year. Christmas, birthdays, you name it, they'll be jumping into bed with us!" Tom said and the kids curled up with them. "So, I have to get used to this? Well then, two can play at that game!" Sasha pinned Sam down and started tickling him, followed by getting Ashley and tickling her. They all shared in the fun and laughter before getting out of bed. Tom gave Sasha a wink as he whispered in her ear, "I'll meet you guys in the living room. I'm going to go check on the package."

Everyone gathered in the living room around the tree. Tom and Sasha sat together watching the kids open their presents one by one. When all of them had been opened and the trash cleaned up, Sasha said "Wait, Tom, isn't there one more gift for the kids to open?" Tom thought for a moment, "I'm not sure. I'll go check." Tom went out the back door as Ashley and Sam looked around in wonder, talking amongst themselves. Sasha sat with the camera ready. "Look what I found. This big box just sitting on the back porch!" Tom came in carrying a large box.

"What is it?" asked Ashley and Sam. "I'm not sure." Tom replied. "Open it and see." It didn't take but a second for the box to start moving and whimpering. "Get it open!" Sam yelled at Ashley. As soon as she opened the top, out popped the most beautiful, small black and white puppy they had ever seen. "NO WAY!" Exclaimed Ashley, with tears in her eyes. "Are you guys serious? Is she really ours?!" Ashley couldn't hide her excitement. "She's really yours. She won't get very big, so if you train her, we will allow her to stay in the house." Their eyes lit up. They both ran over to Tom and Sasha and hugged them tightly. "This is the greatest Christmas ever!" Sam said, with tears in his eyes.

"I couldn't agree more." Tom said as he looked over at Sasha. "I couldn't agree more. I love you guys. And Sasha… I love you."

Sasha smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you, too. All of you."


	21. Chapter 21

**NEW YEAR'S EVE**

The day was sneaking up fast on Tom and Sasha. Tom had finalized all the plans for the wedding and the honeymoon just before Christmas. He had some friends getting the Nathan James ready for their wedding, and Mike, Andrea, Danny, and Kara were taking care of the after party that would take place at Danny and Kara's house. They insisted on having it there so Tom and Sasha could go home that evening, alone, and just enjoy the night before leaving the next day on their honeymoon.

On New Year's Eve, Sasha found herself feeling just not like herself. Kind of like the day's dreary weather. Tom had taken the kids out for a special treat, so she invited Kara over for lunch, hoping that talking to someone would help her shake the feeling. When Kara arrived, she didn't knock, just opened the door and walked right on in. "Where's Frankie?" Sasha asked Kara as she took her jacket off. "I left him with his daddy. I could tell by your voice you needed someone to talk to, not the distraction of a toddler." Kara said with a smile. "What's going on?"

Sasha sat down on the couch with a glass of wine. "Isn't it a little early?" Kara said to Sasha. Her eyes telling Kara that no, it wasn't. "What's wrong, Sasha? Talk to me." Kara sat down beside Sasha. "I don't know. Everything has been great, the holidays were great, things between us are great, I don't know what it is, but I just feel so down and out today." Sasha hung her head. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way, but Kara thought maybe she did.

Kara held Sasha's hand and passed her a smile as she said, "Sasha, it's ok. Everything you guys have been through, and you've been through hell, you have survived! No matter what, you always found your way back to each other." Sasha raised her head to look at her friend as Kara continued. "But. everything we dreamed about years ago, the way we dreamed life would be, is nothing like what we are actually living. We have all lost so much. You and Tom both lost a spouse, family members, people who you would want to share this kind of joy with and it's ok to be sad about that. But don't let it ruin your happiness. No one would ever want that to happen. Darien would be happy Tom found you. Your husband would be happy you found Tom. Your parents, his parents, they would ALL want you guys to be happy and to make the best of what is left of this world."

Sasha knew Kara was right. She thought of the last time she'd spoken to her parents, just before leaving for Asia. They were so happy she'd found love, but what they never knew was who her true love really was. She remembered talking to her new husband about having kids when she returned from Asia, not knowing that would be their last conversation. Kara put a hand on Sasha's shoulder as a tear rolled down her face. "It's ok to miss them." Sasha gave Kara a hug as she allowed the tears to fall silently.

After Kara had left, Sasha decided she needed to get out of the rut she was in. She went to take a shower and get dressed to go to town. She was surprised to find a note from Tom in the bathroom drawer with her hairbrush. _I cannot wait to begin the rest of our lives together. I know things won't always be easy with us, they never have been, but nothing worth fighting for ever comes easy._ _I promise to always be there for you, to fight for you. You are the love of my life. I wouldn't want to carry on without you. I love you so much._

After reading that, the tears flowed freely. Sasha was moved by Tom's sincere words. She couldn't help but wonder to herself. _When did he write this?_ She held that piece of paper close as she attempted to dry the tears. A part of her wanted him home right then, to hold her are tell her everything was going to be ok, but she knew he was doing something special with the kids. She pulled herself together and got ready to head to town.

Later that evening, Tom could tell something was on Sasha's mind. After the kids went to pack for the next week at Danny and Kara's and to get ready for bed, Tom grabbed Sasha from behind into a tight hug, kissed her neck and whispered, "What's wrong?" He had been able to read her face since the moment he got home. He knew something was bothering her, but didn't know what. Sasha didn't want to answer him. The feel of his arms around her told her everything was ok, but she knew she didn't need to hide it.

"Tom, I've just had a rough day. Thinking about everyone we've lost. Our spouses, parents, friends who won't be here to share in our special day." Sasha paused a moment, drawing strength to keep going from Tom's embrace. "I will never get to tell my parents that I found my true love, and that I'm happier than I ever imagined I would be." Tom spun Sasha around to face him. Noticing the tears falling from her eyes, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. As he held her Sasha continued. "Earlier, I was having a really rough day. Kara came over and we talked for a bit. After she left, I found your note in the bathroom drawer. I don't know how you knew, but those words were everything I needed to hear today." Sasha raised her head from Tom's chest and looked into his eyes. He smiled down at her, then gently kissed her head. "And I mean every single word I said." Tom whispered. "I know you do. And that makes me love you even more." Sasha said to Tom as she tenderly kissed his lips. She took Tom by the hand and led him towards the bedroom. "Let's go to bed. We have a very big day tomorrow." A wink from her teary eye let Tom know everything WOULD be ok.


	22. Chapter 22

**NEW YEAR'S DAY – WEDDING DAY**

The day was finally here. Not only was it a new year, it was a new beginning for Tom and Sasha, a new beginning for the kids, and everyone was excited. Sasha was feeling much better than she was the day before, and she had Tom to thank for that. The letter he'd written her and the way he'd loved her the night before let her know it was all good.

Sasha was at Kara's getting ready. Ashley and Kara had helped her pick out a dress: very basic, pearl white, knee length, low cut, perfect. As Sasha stood there in front of the mirror, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of sadness that her parents especially couldn't be there. As a tear fell, she wiped it away, smiled at the woman in the mirror, knowing her parents would be so proud of everything she had accomplished. She also knew they would be so happy that she had finally found the true love of her life.

Tom was at his house with Sam. Danny, Frankie, and Mike were hanging out with him until it was time to head to the ship yard. "So, how does it feel, Tom? To finally be marrying the girl of your dreams." Mike asked Tom as he finished his beer. "Mike, there's no way to answer that. I honestly never dreamed this day would come." Tom said with a smile. "You know, marrying the girl of your dreams, it's a special feeling." Danny said to Tom, remembering his and Kara's wedding just a couple years ago. "Yes it is, Danny." Tom replied.

Everyone had made it to the Nathan James. Tom had a friend who helped do some minor decorating to help it feel more like a wedding. Simple flowers around the deck with pearl white drapings that matched Sasha's dress. Tom was amazed at how well everything was done. As everyone took their seats, Tom saw Kara's car pull in. Kara and Ashley got out first. Then he saw her. Her bright blue eyes, her raven hair, the glow she carried, he couldn't believe this beautiful woman walking towards the ship, the same ship that had always brought hope for the future, would soon be his wife. Sasha spotted Tom before she made it to the ship. She stopped in her tracks. _The Nathan James...the ship of HOPE._ She thought to herself. Hope for the future, for them, for everyone who had been aboard, for the world. Their new beginning was about to start. She smiled at Tom, and Tom smiled back at her. Their dreams coming true right before their eyes.

"You may now kiss your bride!"

Tom couldn't believe he was finally hearing those words. As the crowd clapped and cheered, he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her passionately. When they separated, they both smiled the biggest smiles ever. Ashley and Sam couldn't wait to hug their parents. Tears of happiness filled Sasha's eyes. This was it. Her dream had finally come true. She didn't think she could ever be happier than she was in that very moment.

Everyone was already at Danny and Kara's house when Tom and Sasha arrived. They had stayed behind a little longer to have some pictures made. First with the kids, then just the two of them. When they walked into the door, the smell of the food was amazing. When Mike saw them, he whistled loudly then yelled, "Look who finally decided to join us! We can eat now!" a big "WOOHOO" came from the crowd. Sasha just rolled her eyes at Mike. "You guys didn't have to wait on us to eat." Tom told everyone.

As everyone went to get a plate, they gave Sasha a hug, shook Tom's hand, and congratulated them both. The whole afternoon seemed so surreal to Sasha. All their friends there together to help them celebrate the happiest day of their lives. Everyone enjoyed the food, dancing, and talking to others for hours. When it was time for Tom and Sasha to leave, a part of her didn't want to go. Everyone there was family to them and she hated to leave, but she knew it was time to officially start her new life with the man of her dreams. They gave Ashley and Sam hugs and told them to be good for Danny and Kara, then headed out. Everyone was throwing bird seed at them and cheering them on. When they got in Tom's truck, they leaned into each other for a gentle kiss. "Let's get this life started." Tom said to Sasha as he started the truck. Sasha's smile lighting up her face, telling Tom she was more than ready.

When Tom and Sasha got home, the first thing they did was make sure everything was packed for the next morning. When they were done, Tom walked up behind her and slowly unzipped her dress, sliding it down her shoulders as he kissed a trail down her neck, shoulders, and back. As she stepped out of her dress, she turned around and untucked Tom's shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. They both stood there half naked staring at each other, in disbelief that the person standing in front of them was now their spouse. Husband and wife for the rest of their lives, their dreams they had once given up on now a reality. Before they knew it, they were lost in each other's embrace, making love as husband and wife for the first time, taking each other to new levels of ecstasy before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 **HONEYMOON**

The next morning, Tom still had not told Sasha where they were going. They were on their way to the airport when Sasha asked, "Would you please tell me where we are going now?" Tom smiled as he handed her an envelope. Slowly she opened the envelope and pulled out 2 plane tickets. As she read over them, her eyes widened as she read the destination. "Tom, I… I don't know what to say!" Sasha exclaimed, looking over at Tom. She couldn't believe he remembered after all these years the one place she wanted to go with him. "I'm sure things are going to be different than they were a few years ago, but I checked and was told they were rebuilding and had made great progress. They were more than happy to accommodate the sailors who had helped save the world, again." Tom was proud of himself for keeping this a secret. As he pulled into the airport, a private jet awaited them. "Look out Jamaica, here we come!" He smiled at Sasha as he unloaded their luggage. Their week long honeymoon was about to begin.

Their entire honeymoon was spent with each other on the beach, walking around the city seeing how the people were rebuilding, and a lot of time in their cabin falling in love with each other over and over again. They knew when they returned they would both be living hectic lives, but they would be living them together. But for this week, no one else existed, no one else mattered. It was just the two of them. Their love only grew more with each passing day. They wished they didn't have to return to reality, but they knew they were now living their dreams, and the kids would need them home. Danny and Kara would need them to come home and pick up the kids as they could be a handful.

On the last day Sasha stood on the beach. The sand between her toes, the waves washing across her feet. Tom came up behind her, wrapping her in a tight hug and kissing her neck. "What are you thinking about?" Tom whispered in her ear. "I found my happy, Tom." She said with a smile, a tear rolling down her cheek. Tom hugged her tighter as he whispered, "I have found my happy, too." As Sasha turned around to face Tom, she placed her hands on his cheek and kissed him so tenderly he felt he was being kissed by an angel. As their lips parted, her hands still on his cheek, Sasha whispered, "Promise me this is real, and when we go home _nothing_ is going to tear us apart, again." Tom took a deep breath, taking in the scent of her and the beach, and replied, "I promise. With all my heart, I promise."


End file.
